transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
It's a Fight
What: (June 2028) Jetfire and Scourge clash over New Crystal City. Someone has a point to prove, but just what, exactly? Skies Above the Southwest Pacific The sky is filled with racing clouds that partially obscure the ground below. Up above the lower layers of the atmosphere, everything you see seems sharper and more distinct. Surveying the land below you, you can see various things moving and spy the layout of the terrain in detail. The Guardian Starfighter descends from on high, making no secret of his trajectory. He'd needled and nudged, but now he was bringing the bludgeon, his nosecone is fixed on the island of New Crystal City miles below as he drops from just inside Earth's atmosphere, a general broadcast being beamed ahead on every frequency he's encountered the Decepticons on, announcing his arrival ahead of time. Why is he doing this? It's hard to say, perhaps to keep them off balance, perhaps he's got a wild hair up his arse, either way... he fully intends to lay a beating on someone, Scourge preferred, and the reasoning behind it is his own. Scourge is out here on manuevers, testing out his new verniers with great joy. He zooms left and right, purple fire streaking behind him, much resembling a hummingbird. He spins end over end, flipping and diving, zooming around with agility he does not normally have. He is practicing with his new targetting system...the red reticule appearing over his visor as he targets clouds. Ranges and possible evasive moves appearing due to the predictive chip. He chuckles. "I love this new system." Suddenly, he receives a transmission and his thrusters fire, stopping him. He hovers on Anti-gravs. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. He isn't this foolish, is he? I thought he was a scientist. Is he insane?" he smirks, "All the better for me." He sends off a quick radio transmission. Suddenly, his anti-gravs cut and he starts to fall...but his wings open and the verniers on his legs and underneath his wings fire....shooting him straight at the opposing enemy. He sends out an all call transmission, "I realized the other day that you were suicidal, Jetfire. But this is to the point of ridiculousness, what do you plan to accomplish?" Scourge says, "Brother?" Galvatron says, "Yes, brother?" Scourge says, "Jetfire has found fit to invade our airspace, he is transmitting on every frequency. He obviously wants us to know he's here. He told me last week I was on notice...he was coming for me. So my only question for you is...which piece of him should I bring home with me?" Arachnae says, "Ooooh.. ooooohhh... *shuts up*" Scrapper says, "Our Earth airspace? Should I put the city on alert?" Scourge says, "Yes.� You should." Scrapper says, "Understood. Making the preparations now." Galvatron says, "... surprise me, brother. And bring Arachnae a piece as well -- I'm sure she probably has a shopping list of parts." Soundwave says, "As you gut him, Scourge, I request that you would instruct him that he is not to harass our soldiers under any circumstances." Scourge says, "As you wish. Remind me to commend Scrapper for his excellent work on my verniers.� And Soundwave for his marvelous AI targetting chip.� As you wish, Soundwave." The Starfighter adjusts his descent, wings fully retracted so that he's essentially a missile as he locks all of his independent targeting systems onto various systems of Scourge's body, linking each individual component that he can into his systems for the coming engagement. As the target starts to climb towards him however, Jetfire engages his braking thrusters, wings flaring open and pulling him up almost into a parachute glide before his main thrusters engage and he's on the attack. There is no answer to Scourge's questioning save the bristling of his armament as turret after turret comes online, his complete defense network deploying as well as the main offensive arsenal. He makes note of several aspects of Scourge's design that he had not seen previously, and that brings a note of scientific curiosity before the more basic urge shows up . o ( Shiny new stuff to smash with weapons fire, cool! ) o . and with that, the weapons open up, first a barrage from all of his Vulcan II Turrets that can currently target a component of Scourge, each one trying to hit limbs, torso, head, wings... trying to create an unavoidable spread of weapons fire. Jetfire strikes Scourge with Vulcan II Defense Turrets. Soundwave manages to avoid saying anything weird in his sycophantic response. "Service is its own reward." The Creepy One, Sunder says, "My Pack-Leader, I humbly request a small piece of the carcass. Nothing big, maybe a small shred of armor for a chew toy?" Scourge says, "Yes." Scourge streaks left and right as his wings raise and the verniers fire heavily. He spins and dodges, and even opens up with small blasts from his head cannon as his new predictive targetting system tells him right where several blasts will be. But he doesn't avoid it all. However, he avoids a large amount of it. The damage dealt is merely cosmetic. He comes to a stop, still hovevering on pure verniers. "How quaint. Cute. But it won't be enough, Jetfire." Scourge rises highly into the air on his verniers and fires a full thrust. He streaks directly at Jetfire, moving left and right, he even does a flip...before his rifle materializes in his hands. He streaks straight at the jet but at the last instant cuts all thrusters and falls...firing off round after explosive round at the exposed underbelly of the fire before his verniers pick back up. Strangely...he doesn't just fire straight at the jet. He fires in several areas around him, where the red reticule tells him to. It's very predictive, and Scourge loves it. This is the first full field test. Scourge says, "Ooooo.� He's angry. It's obvious. That will make it even sweeter" Jetfire doesn't bother with all the pretty dodging and spinning, he doesn't have to. He has a defense network too - the argon laser turrets are fast alright - they cut swathes through the incoming fire, though several of the salvos make their way through, ripping into the outer-most layer of his armor, smoke erupting briefly from the impacts but fading fast as he does spin hard under, the rattling sound of his gattling cannon spinning up filling the air even over the roar of his engines before the explosive bursts of fire erupt forth. However, each of the rounds fired seems to spray close but not into the direct path of the sweep, intending to distract him as the gargantuan fighter transforms - ignoring the fact that he is unable to fly in that form and using his trajectory to keep himself aloft long enough to execute a different attack. He spins with his maneuvering jets the Particle Cannons on his arms rotating into firing position as he surgically strikes out at each of the gauss rounds, packed with explosive, as well as spraying several shots into the area that Scourge occupies, intent on laying a heavy smack down on the Sweep Commander. Jetfire shifts and contorts as he transforms, compacting noticably as he unfolds into his towering robot mode. Jetfire misses Scourge with his Focused Particle Beams attack. Scourge sweeps left and right, avoiding the distracting fire...paying close attention to his multiple red reticules as they tell him where the blasts are headed and what distance they are at. That's when the two biggies come. Two huge reticules appear and an alarm goes off from his new chip in his head. "Warning: High intensity blasts incoming. Range: 15 meters and closing. 10 Meters. 5 Meters..." The reticules show where they will land on his frame at as they reach 2 meters his verniers super-thrust...shooting him upwards. He backflips in almost slow-motion as the blasts sweep right past him. That's when the reverse thrust hits and Scourge goes jetting backwards, his head glowing heavily. He stops, going to full anti-grav as the head cannon charges. He narrows his optics, "Sneaky devil. Nice move, Jetfire. But you're going to have to do better!" Wing raise, FWHOOMP! Scourge streaks straight at Jetfire, when he reaches the falling Autobot the verniers fire again, shooting him straight up, he looks down, "You want plasma? I shall give it to you!" his optics glow a brighter red and his head suddenly goes nuclear. Well not really, but it glows brightly and a huge DBZ looking blast erupts from it, streaking down at the vulnerable Autobot. Scourge strikes Jetfire with Head Blaster Disintegration . Scourge says, "Poor little Autobot. Bit off more than he could chew" For the first time the scientist speaks, "Correction: That was a particle blast, level 15 intensity... commonly mistaken for plasma." those are the only words he speaks as his trajectory makes him an easy target. He fires off several of his maneuvering thrusters, trying to get just enough movement to avoid the incoming attack, but that was practically impossible. Scourge was no slouch in the targeting department to begin with, and Jetfire's intense analytical systems have confirmed that Scourge is better than he was. So it is that the blast strikes and there's a burst of fire and armor from his right side, the gouts of smoke obscuring him for a moment as he transforms... The engines fire full as the Starfighter comes screaming out of the ball of fire, particle turrets locked onto Scourge and firing a decidedly different level blast towards him, one designed to achieve a much more devious goal... the great equalizer for the guardian. Jetfire goes through a series of contortions, expanding considerably as he transforms into his starfighter mode. Jetfire strikes Scourge with his Phased Particle Beam attack. Scourge dodges left and right, avoiding the fire...Verniers locked on....but one hits, stunning him. His verniers stay locked on and he just hovers there...a snarl stuck on his face. There is nothing Scourge hates more than stunning blasts. He finds them unsporting. If you are going to rend an opponent limb from limb, do so. Do not use pathetic little system scramblers to do so. What are you, Starscream? He knows he will be hit. How hard? He can only guess. But he will respond in kind...he will be sure to rip Jetfire apart when he is active again. Capture him if he wins? Hardly. But he will take the requested parts from his frame if able, and then throw him into the ocean for the vultures. Perhaps Cuddles is hungry. Scourge says, "Pathetic...weakling..." Scrapper says, "Killing Jetfire?" Scourge says, "Thus far, but his system scramblers are unsporting." The Starfighter swings around, blasting past Scourge fairly close in as he finally breaks his silence, "I bet you're seething right now. Overloading your maneuvering abilities, robbing you of control of your body is such a low blow. Hardly seems fair..." his tone is mocking, beamed directly to Scourge's radio so he doesn't miss any of it, "Kind of like how you and your pack of dogs like to pick on the weak and helpless in numbers. Sending three to do the job that one is already more than capable of achieving. Your kind of brutality doesn't -deserve- honor in combat." The Jet climbs, knowing precisely how long he has before the effects of the phased particles ripping their way through the Sweep's body fade, and he uses every bit of it to get his next shot lined up, the ratcheting sound of his Gauss Cannon fills the air again, "How does it feel, Scourge? How does it taste to be treated as the prey? I hope you like it, because each and every one of your precious pack will be littering the ocean by the time I'm done with you." the thooming of the slugs launching fills the air with a heavy machine-gunnish rattle as the explosive slugs are launched. Jetfire strikes Scourge with Axial Gauss Cannon. Scourge is struck, a hole blown in one of his shoulders as his manuevering comes back. He looks down, before the energon bleed is quelled by his internal systems he reaches down and dips his claws in it...bringing a bit to his face. Lick it? No. He's not Sunder. That's Sunder's bag...the whole vampire thing. But he does rub a bit in an ancient Cybertronian hunter design oon his faceplate. He then snarls, "Yes, to answer your question, I was seething...because such a weapon is unsporting. Unlike my brethren, fool...I do fight honorably. Once the grudge is engaged, I stick to the rules. Ask Magnus. You seek to judge me for the actions of my pack? Very well. I regret to inform you, CURR, that you will not have the chance to touch my brothers. And I mean my little ones...not like you would stand a chance against my older brother. I am going to end you, Jetfire. Here and now. I hope you have made your peace with Primus. Because I am sending you to him NOW!" he screams out. His wings split open and all of his verniers fire. He streaks straight at Jetfire, moving left and right to hide his true trajectory. An energy scythe suddenly energizes in his hand and he keeps soaring, fangs bared, "I hope you're ready, Jetfire. Because the kidmech gloves are off. If you wish for this to be no holds barred...without honor, so be it. I shall be happy to oblige. But you picked the wrong Decepticon...." He is almost there...that's when he flips end over end, flying upsidedown with the scythe above him, trying to slive through the underside of Jetfire and cut him in half. Scourge strikes Guardian Starfighter with Beam Scythe Destruction. Scourge says, "OOPS. Did I do that?" Galvatron says, "Embarrassing him that thoroughly, are you, brother?" Scourge says, "Yes." Scourge says, "Did you expect any less, my emperor?" Geo says, "Bring me his wings?" Galvatron says, "Of course not, brother." Scourge says, "I shall bring what I can. I plan to toss the rest into the abyss. Perhaps my brothers pet, Cuddles, is hungry." The Starfighter is fast, that's for sure but Scourge is angry - a blind rage lights his optics and Jetfire can see this. The scythe finds it's mark, slicing through his thick armor, in places actually managing to pierce, an eruption of smoke and fire resulting from those points, leaving a trailing of inky black smoke behind him as Scourge's strike rips through his body. There is a brief growl of pain as Jetfire feels the burning seem to cut into his gut, but little more evidence is shown, "You underestimate me Scourge. I may not put you down today, but rest assured, you -will- fall by my hand, as will every one of your 'little brothers'. The only Curr here is you." Every single maneuvering jet he has fires in a coordinated maneuver that ends up with the fighter upside down flying -backwards- as two Proton Missiles are popped free from his torso, smoking away towards the Sweep Commander. Another series of maneuvering jet bursts right the fighter again and he's climbing hard, using his engines to gain distance for another strafing run on the Decepticon. Jetfire strikes Scourge with Low Yield Proton Missile. Jetfire receives a radio transmission from Soundwave. Jetfire transmits a message via radio to Soundwave. Scourge spins around, following his reticule as he brings his scythe around...it slices through one of the missiles, he fires back as the explosion ensues...smirking. He got them both in the explosion. Oh wait, he was wrong. DINGDINGDING, the new system is quicker than he is. It warns him, but even with his reaction time, he cannot react. BOOM! Part of his chest plate is burst open and he goes barrelling towards the ground, smoke trailing. He's finished! Or is he? Suddenly, his verniers fire again, shooting him skyward. He streaks at Jetfire with his scythe outstretched yet again! "DIE! DIE AS YOU LIVE WITHOUT HONOR OR THE VALUE OF THE HUNT!" but he doesn't stay that way. *que transform noise* The sweepcraft barrels right at Jetfire�s underside, the reticule on his screens targetting several areas to distract. His machine guns do just that, he gets at point blank range and FWHOOM FWHOOMP....two missiles, proton torpedos, streak from him as he drops his drives and falls...hitting drives again when he is out of explosion depth. "Feel that, fiend." Scourge shifts into his sweepcraft mode. Scourge strikes Guardian Starfighter with Hunter Seeker Missile. Scourge says, "Eat missile, curr!" Scourge says, "Damage report:� Moderate.� Jetfire:� Heavy" Geo makes laser sounds. Soundwave says, "Jetifre appears to be confident in some form of master plan that involves him being defeated and divided into several parts." Geo says, "... bwu?" Scourge says, "A strategy I will be more than happy to realize" Geo says, "I want his head then." Galvatron says, "I am sure Cuddles will definitely enjoy your treat, brother." Scourge says, "Yes. If he tries to run...I will certainly attempt to stop him with a parting shot. Regardless...he has been thoroughly schooled, Emperor." Rumble says, "I want his guns, I could use some firepower..." As he calculated, that blast was the one that pushed him past the range he allowed himself. The Fighter rocks, the explosion all but enveloping him and with the spray of debris that rains down almost seeming to indicate. He chuckles to himself, seeing the rage that Scourge has now the fighter's engines fire full on, the smoke clearing as he heads straight up, his voice ringing in the Sweep Lord's ears as he does, "My message is delivered, do what you will to stop my vendetta if you will. I look forward to sending your sweeps back to you in little boxes." he rotates his form 180 degree's and engages for extra-orbital operations, taking the risk despite the sad state of his underside. He'll have to make some emergency sealant repairs before dropping to Autobot City, but that should take too long. Jetfire begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweepcraft . Galvatron says, "Feel free to terminate with extreme prejudice, brother." Scourge says, "I'm thinking of giving him something SHOCKING" Scourge says, "If you know what I mean." Sweepcraft snarls as his verniers are active in even this mode. As are his full engines. He uses them both to streak after Jetfire, "Where are you going, Autobot? You call me a curr, yet it is you that runs from me? What is this madness? Are you afraid to die, Jetfire? Are you afraid to give it your all in even a losing cause? Because I'm not...funny though, I'm not losing. Let is be known that if I catch word that you even TOUCH one of my sweeps, I will repeat this incident...only make it worse. You will die...!" he shoots straight at the backside of Jetfire, locking on with his electrical particle bursters, "Earlier you corrected me, well...taste my own particle cannons!" He fires in several locations, all that his reticules tell him to, "And pray you survive, for if you do not...I will feed what remains to Cuddles!" Scourge misses Guardian Starfighter with its Sweep Particle Cannon attack. Scourge says, "Bah.� He has escaped.� But he will not be back in action for a long time." Scourge says, "I took him to the severe damage level, I am only moderately damaged" Galvatron says, "Excellent, brother." Scourge says, "What sort of fool, brother, attempts to take our city alone?� He is lucky that I engaged him alone as a vendetta." Scrapper says, "Shall I bring the city down from full alert, Commander?" Scourge says, "Yes. He is gone" The Starfighter spins once and his voice is laughing in Scourge's head as the blast falls short of his streaking form, "It's exactly that Scourge. Madness. Come and get me then.. do whatever it is you pack animals do in a hunt. I welcome your every effort." the wings fold back as he goes extra-orbital, a final kick of engines sending a pretty shockwave through the high atmosphere and the fighter is gone, a distant twinkle as it arcs away in the distance. Sweepcraft transforms and scoffs, verniers firing to keep him aloft, "That's right, curr. Run. Run like you live..." he shakes his head, "Pathetic." He turns back towards the city, firing his jets to head towards medical, "He has just earned himself a spot on my personal hunt list. He will die by my hand. But first....Magnus." Scourge shifts into his robot mode. --End--